Some character strings are generally required to be displayed in conventional Internet applications or computer programs, so as to indicate specific meanings. For example, in a game, information, such as a score, a step number, and a time, is indicated by numerals.
A conventional character string display solution generally is displaying a to-be-displayed character string on a display area statically.